


Batman Meets Werewolf

by Freshnonsense42



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Sterek Week 2019, SterekHalloween5, There's Two Of Them, Trick or Treating, Werewolves, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshnonsense42/pseuds/Freshnonsense42
Summary: While out trick-or-treating with his family, Derek meets Stiles. Derek isn't allowed human friends yet, but he and Stiles wind up spending the night together anyway.Stiles might be the best person Derek's ever met.





	Batman Meets Werewolf

Derek did not understand Laura. Why would she want to dress up as Wonder Woman for Halloween? Wonder Woman was _cool_, but why do that when Laura could go out as a werewolf instead? It was the one time of the year that Mama let them go out in beta shift. The only thing he couldn’t do was flash his eyes at people because Mama didn’t know how to explain that. 

Being a werewolf was the best! Everybody always said he looked amazing when he was in his beta shift. Plus, it was easy to get rid of annoying kids. All Derek had to do was make sure no grown-ups were watching, then he could growl at them and flash his eyes at them. If they tattled on him, the grown-ups always said it was just the light reflecting on his eyes.

Mama didn’t like it when he did that. It was self-defense! Humans were mostly annoying and _sticky_. How did other kids always get so sticky? Derek managed to go around with clean hands. Maybe other mamas didn’t carry enough wet wipes in their purse?

Cora was too little to really pick what she wanted to be, and Mama loved dressing her up. Derek and Laura had some control over their beta shift, but Cora had none. Anything could tumble her into a beta shift. During Halloween, though, no one noticed. 

This year Mama had dressed her up as Simba during the _I Just Can’t Wait to Be King_ scene. She looked pretty silly with a mane of leaves, but it was fun to squish her cheeks together while she did a pretend lion roar. Mama told him to leave her alone after a few minutes. Derek was smudging Cora’s make-up. 

Derek wore ripped jeans and a tattered shirt, even though beta shift didn’t normally ruin his clothes, as a symbol. Uncle Peter had splattered him with fake blood. Mama had accused him of spreading false information about werewolves. Derek had offered to change, but Mama had patted his hair, spiked up like he’d been _electrified_, and told him it was ok. 

They had only been out about five minutes when Cora got fussy. Laura stood next to Mama, her hands on her hips and her legs spread, and said, “I can take her, Mama. I’m basically a grown-up anyway. Wonder Woman loves babies.” Cora blew a raspberry at her. 

Derek bounced on his feet and twisted his bucket around. This was pretty much the most boring Halloween ever. But Cora was still kinda little, so he guessed he understood. Except he was missing out on collecting candy. Maybe if Cora stopped them from getting enough trick-or-treating done, Mama would buy them a bag of candy. They could even act out trick-or-treating at home with the family.

Derek opened his mouth to ask when he was almost knocked off his feet. He growled at the little boy dressed as Batman who had ran into him, but the kid didn’t react. He stared at Derek with his mouth parted and his eyes darting every which way. 

“That’s so cool!” He crowed. “Who are you? I don’t know you and I would remember you.” He lifted his hands and pointed at his forehead, his candy bucket bumping against his arm, and said, “My memory is like an ironclad lockbox.” Derek stared at him, baffled. 

The kid dropped his arms and grinned. “My daddy said that cause I always remember when he says we can get curly fries. He says it a lot when I’m distracted and he wants to go. Mommy says he only says it cause _he_ wants curly fries. Duh. Who doesn’t? Curly fries are the best.

“Anyway, where did you even _come_ from? Cause you don’t go to my school. Hey! Do you wanna trick-or-treat together?” Batman started hopping up and down. “It’ll be awesome! My buddy Scott couldn’t come out tonight cause he was sick. So I’ve gotta collect _lots_ of candy so we can split it.” He paused to add, generously, “You wouldn’t have to share with him. You’d just be company.”

Derek glanced at Mama, but she was staring at Batman just as confused as him. Then another woman called out, “Mischief!” Batman jumped in the air and spun around, holding his hands up in a karate pose. The woman rolled her eyes. “You can’t run off by yourself. I know you want to get to as many houses as possible, but you can’t do that alone.”

The kid scoffed. “I wasn’t alone, Mommy. I was with a freaking werewolf.” Stiles gestured to Derek as though that explained everything.

“Don’t say freaking.”

Stiles slumped over at the waist, his bucket hanging limply from his hand, and sighed. “Daddy said it was better than”-

“Mischief.”

The kid shot a smirk at Derek like they were in this together! Derek was not in trouble with him! He didn’t even know him.

“It wasn’t _that_ big a deal, Mommy,” the kid continued. Then he threw an arm around Derek’s shoulders, even though Derek was growling at him, and said, “My werewolf buddy would protect me.”

Then the woman said a jumbled up word that made Stiles flinch. “Do we have to have an early trick-or-treat night?”

“No! Scott _needs_ candy! He’s ill, _Mother_.” The woman rolled her eyes. The kid heaved a sigh and said, “Me and my werewolf promise not to run off again.” 

Derek frowned at him. He was not anyone’s werewolf. The woman raised her brows at Derek and asked, “You’re werewolf, huh?”

It was the perfect opportunity to explain the situation to her. Derek opened his mouth to do just that, but Batman beat him to it. He was practically vibrating against Derek as he said, “Yeah! We’re gonna trick-or-treat together!”

“Hello,” said Mama, _finally_. She would rescue him from this situation. Even if it was kinda cool that the kid wasn’t bothered by Derek growling at him. “I’m Talia Hale.” She and the other woman shook hands. “This is my son Derek.”

“Claudia and my troublemaker, Mischief.” The kid smiled so brightly at Mama that his cheeks pressed his mask upwards. “Most people call him Stiles.”

“That’s better?” 

“Laura.”

She sighed. “Sorry.”

The arm around Derek's shoulders tightened as Stiles leaned backwards far enough that he could see Laura upside down. “Everybody always wants to talk about my name. It’s dumb.”

“It’s unique,” corrected Miss Claudia. “Sorry if Stiles crashed your Halloween.”

Derek slipped his arm behind Stiles’ back because he kept leaning back further and further and he was gonna _fall_. Stiles tilted his head up to grin at Derek and wink. 

“Oh no,” lied Mama. Stiles had actually crashed into Derek. “We were just pausing to take care of Cora.” Mama gestured to Cora and Miss Claudia cooed at her. 

Then Stiles sprung upright and out of Derek’s arms. “Derek and me are gonna go to the next house!”

“Stick together and come straight back.”

“Um”-

Stiles crowed and grabbed Derek’s hand and dragged him along. “We can tell everybody that you’re my Robin, except you got bit by a werewolf. So now you’re wereRobin.”

Derek chuckled. “Aren’t robins birds? I can’t be a werebird.”

“You don’t have feathers,” agreed Stiles wisely. Derek forgot that he wasn’t supposed to go off with humans unsupervised. Stiles was funny and interesting and Laura came running after them anyway. 

When they finished at the first house, Derek stood in front of Mama and asked, “Can we _please_ trick-or-treat with Stiles? I _promise_ I’ll be good. I won’t even growl at anybody.”

“What?” Stiles squawked, abandoning his task of standing beside Derek looking innocent and nodding along. “You’re a werewolf! You’ve gotta growl at my archenemies!”

“Mischief. What did we agree about your list of archenemies?”

Stiles’ shoulders sagged and he sighed. “Not to keep one.”

Derek stared at Stiles, worried about his new friend and his safety. Maybe Stiles was like them and had to worry about hunters? “How come you have archenemies?”

“Cause Jackson thinks his daddy is _so_ special. He said my daddy isn’t a superhero, which is a _lie_.” Stiles puffed out his chest and said, "My daddy’s a deputy.”

“Cool,” said Derek, appropriately impressed. 

“Also, Matt stole Scott’s inhaler during recess but _I_ got in trouble for punching him.” Stiles threw his hands up in the air. “It’s like people have never heard of vigilante justice. That’s a grown-up word,” he confided. 

Miss Claudia said, “What’s the other grown-up word that goes with ‘vigilante’, Mischief.”

He winced. “Um…necessary?”

“Illegal.” Stiles sighed, but nodded. Claudia turned to Mama and said, “He’s not a hooligan, I promise. He’s just energetic. But, if you want to trick-or-treat together that’d be great. Stiles could use a sweet influence who might stand up to him. Scott just agrees to whatever plan Stiles comes up with.”

Mama glanced at Derek and he knew she was gonna say no. They weren’t allowed human friends yet. Claudia must’ve known too because her smile dimmed. It was weird how she and Stiles smiled with their whole entire faces, but Derek liked it. “Unless,” said Claudia, “you’re going a different direction than us.” 

Derek was almost grown-up, so he knew that was a polite way for Mama to turn them down. This way Mama wouldn't have to say the word 'no' to Stiles' face. He had heard his Mama talk like that to lots of different kids. Mostly, Derek didn't care when he couldn't hang out with other kids, but Stiles was different. And now Derek was never, ever gonna see Stiles again. 

Stiles whined, “Mommy! Why are you sabotaging,” he pronounced the word slowly, “me?”

Mama’s mouth twitched, which meant she liked Stiles. And then she studied Derek for a moment before she shrugged. “Ok.” Stiles cheered and Derek hugged Mama as tightly as he could manage. 

Stiles was basically the best. He was a whole year younger than Derek, but he was smart and used big words. He was even funny enough that Laura laughed at him a few times. Plus, he had the best ideas for ways to have the funest time. 

Most of the time his cape got caught on bushes or fences and once in one of the house’s door. Derek decided part of his duty as wereRobin was to keep Stiles’ cape safe. Stiles beamed at him and told him that was why Derek was the best. Laura tugged at Derek’s ear, which felt like it was on fire, and called him adorable. Derek turned away from Stiles to flash his eyes at her, but she only laughed at him.

At the end of the night they wound up back at Stiles’ house. He and Stiles sat on his lawn and sorted through their candy to exchange stuff. Derek also helped Stiles split his candy for Scott. Derek offered Stiles two of his Snickers, three packs of M&Ms, and all of his Smarties for Scott. Stiles looked at him like Derek had done something really impressive, like a backflip. Which reminded Derek that he hadn’t shown Stiles he could do a backflip!

Miss Claudia was trying to setup a playdate for him and Stiles, but Derek knew Mama wouldn’t do it. Tonight had been the greatest night of Derek’s life, but they really weren’t allowed human friends. It was too risky. Stiles and his mommy were nice, but if they knew Derek was a for real werewolf they might panic. They might tell hunters. 

Before Derek could show Stiles his backflip, Stiles looked up and asked, “So you aren’t allergic to chocolate?”

Derek stared at him. “Uh, _no_.”

“Ok, dude, I just thought maybe you would be. Dog’s are allergic to them so maybe wolves are too.”

Derek’s eyes widened and glanced at Mama, who was staring at Miss Claudia, but her back was stiff. Derek insisted, “It’s a costume!” Laura facepalmed, so it might have been more rude than it needed to be. 

Stiles snorted, his attention back on his candy, and said, “Sure. And Cora is a wereSimba, but only has the make-up on sometimes. You don’t gotta lie,” he added blithely unaware of the panic he was causing, “I’m not afraid of you. You’re a friendly werewolf family.”

Derek looked at Mama desperately uncertain what he should do. Lying would only upset Stiles and he didn’t want to do that. It was one thing to not be able to be friends, but he didn’t want to make him _angry_.

Mama sighed. “You can come over tomorrow about four?" She said to Miss Claudia, like she hadn't just heard Stiles talking about them being werewolves. "If he’s available, I’d appreciate you bringing your husband. If- if you want to be friends with our family, there’s a few things we should discuss.”

Miss Claudia raised an eyebrow, but she seemed to think it was funny more than she looked afraid. “Ok. Tomorrow works out fine. Stiles and I can be there at four, but my husband won’t be free til five.”

“That’s fine.”

Derek was torn between delight that he was gonna see Stiles again and dread that they were all gonna be in trouble. Derek had never met a hunter before, because Beacon Hills was peaceful, but everybody knew they were super scary. 

“Say good-bye, Derek. We need to head home.” 

Derek let Stiles hug him good-bye and didn’t even mention his backflip. His tummy felt uncomfortably tight. Maybe Mama would let him have warm cider and would rub his back while he fell asleep tonight. 

When he freed himself from Stiles he went to her side and took her hand. Laura took his other hand and glowered at Stiles. It wasn’t his fault that he had figured out their secret. 

Miss Claudia glanced at them and laughed. “Oh boy, you guys look bummed out. Huh, Mischief?” He nodded, his mask pushed on top of his head as he stared at Derek with his brows furrowed. She took his hand and said, “Don’t worry. I’m not afraid of werewolves either.”

Derek’s eyes widened, because Miss Claudia wasn't kidding. She was telling the truth. Derek glanced at Stiles, but he just smirked at him, which was so annoying. 

Miss Claudia winked at Mama and said, “Good-night Hales.” Then she and Stiles walked up their walkway to their house. The whole way Stiles asked Miss Claudia if she thought he could become a werewolf deputy when he grew up. 

Miss Claudia and Stiles waved at them one last time before they shut the door. Mama slumped and said, “What the fuck?”

“Mama said a bad word,” crowed Laura. “That means I get to say one too! _Shit_,” she said with relish. Derek was too confused to even bother with his own bad word. 

* * *

_Twenty-five years later_

“No,” said Derek, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Oh come on, sourwolf! It’s cute.” Stiles grabbed their daughter under the armpits and held her up. “How can you say no to this?”

She widened her eyes and pouted because Stiles had taught her how to do that. He wanted her to be able to ‘pull off’ innocent. Derek just wanted her to be innocent. 

“The whole town already thinks it’s weird that I dress up as werewolf every year. What are we gonna tell people when our daughter shows up looking like the exact same kind of werewolf in a Supergirl costume?”

“That she wants to be like her papa!” Stiles drew her back so that their cheeks were pressed together. “She loves you.”

“Pwease, Papa.”

Derek narrowed his eyes at the baby talk, because she had outgrown that a long time ago. Stiles muttered something about overkill. Derek sighed, but he knew a lost fight when he saw one. “_Fine_,” they cheered, “but we can’t all go as werewolves.” He glanced meaningfully at their son, who was very obviously waiting in the wings for his turn. 

Stiles nodded. “Of course not. _I’m_ going as the Red Hood.”

Derek covered his face with his hands and groaned. It was exaggerated, though, because he was secretly glad his kids were proud of their werewolf heritage.

Stiles kissed his cheek and said, “You love it, sourwolf,” and Derek didn’t argue. 


End file.
